


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [1]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, And that's just sad, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Holidays, Lathryn, Liam's never picked out a tree, Mistletoe, Pregnancy, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: She really hadn't been trying to pick the coldest day of the year to choose a tree. Honest. It just happened to be the first day that an awful mixture of snow and ice hadn't been falling over the city.Or the one where Kathryn drags Liam to pick out their first Christmas tree.





	Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my 12 days of Kiam series. I miss them and love Christmas so it was a no-brainer. It's loosely connected to my Halloween fic Carving Out Memories but you don't have to read it to understand this. Just know that it takes place after the season 4 finale. I'll be posting a Christmas one shot every day from now until the 25th. Other Royals characters will make appearances throughout the series. I'm a little rusty at writing these two so be kind! But for now, settle in and enjoy some cheesy holiday fluff!

Day One: Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

She really hadn't been trying to pick the coldest day of the year to choose a tree. Honest. It just happened to be the first day that an awful mixture of snow and ice hadn't been falling over the city. So when the sky was just overcast that morning, Kathyrn jumped at the chance to go. After all, there were only so many days that it was acceptable to have a tree inside. Liam didn't seem to understand this as they strolled through the aisles.

"We're already behind." She insisted as she pulled him along. "We should have done this days ago."

Liam blew air into his hands, trying to stay warm. "We have plenty of time."

Kathryn sighed, he clearly didn't understand her urgency. "It's almost the second week of December, we're missing out on valuable Christmas cheer."

"If you say so." He conceded, gesturing to all the options. "Pick whichever one you want."

She simply shook her head. "The whole point is that we pick one out together."

From the moment all the Halloween sweets were gone and Liam threw out his pumpkin, Kathryn had slowly but surely been trying to get him into the Christmas spirit. It wasn't a secret that Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday but she was determined to win him over. Last week she had started playing Christmas music on a regular basis. Two days ago she had left Love Actually on a loop. And today she all but dragged Liam to choose a tree. He had moaned about the cold from the moment they stepped out of the car, even his security detail didn't seem thrilled. But Kathryn was too excited to let it bother her.

"I've never picked out a tree."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. We have to fix that right away." She laughed. "Doesn't your family have a whole tree lighting ceremony?"

"Yeah but the groundskeepers deal with picking it out and my mother signs off on a design." He rolled his eyes. He didn't sound upset, just matter of fact. "You know it's an 'iconic tradition' and all that. Mum's words, not mine."

"Well, I'm starting a new tradition." Kathryn decided as she examined a potential winner. "Every year we're picking out a Christmas tree. If I have to carve a pumpkin, you have to pick a tree."

Liam's scoff sounded annoyed but his smile said otherwise. "I guess we'll drag her along with us next year. Even though Halloween is going to be her favorite."

"Absolutely not. We've been discussing it when it's just the two of us." Kathryn teased as she rubbed her hand back and forth, her tone was bright. "Christmas is her favorite, sorry love."

He simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her hat down over her ears. "I'll prove you wrong later but let's pick one. I don't want you to get sick out here. The last thing I need is for both of us to freeze to death."

"Way to change the subject." She breezed past him towards a row of dark green spruce trees. "But your concern is endearing."

In the time that they had been a couple, Kathryn was always amazed at the normal things Liam hadn't been exposed to. The idea of not picking out the perfect tree was alien to her. It was the first step of getting in the holiday spirit. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Liam circled around a fir tree.

"I like this one."

She squinted at it and took a step back. "It's kind of short."

Liam wore a confused expression and gestured to all the trees around them. "They all look the same, Kates."

"That's because you've never picked one out." She took his hand and gave him a grin. "Come on."

The sky was still a gloomy shade of grey and Kathryn's face had started to sting from the cold. But that did little to deter her from her search. Liam enthusiastically would point out a tree every few minutes but she was almost positive he just wanted to get out of the wind.

"It's too scraggly. Look at the bottom of it, it's brown. It won't last until Christmas." She criticized with a hand on her hip.

"Or this one?" Liam stretched out his arm in the direction of another example. "It's green and a tree. Look, the star can go here and we can add lights. I think it's great."

"I don't know." She trailed off, folding her arms. "It's kind of wide, it'll never fit in the door."

Liam dropped his head and sighed. "I didn't realize picking out a tree was this complicated. How are you not freezing?"

"Growing another human tends to make you warmer than usual." She offered, as she pressed a gloved hand to Liam's cheek. "I know I'm being picky. This is our first Christmas and I just want it to be nice."

"It's going to be great no matter what." He insisted, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a soft smile. "Should we separate? I think I know what to look for. Also, I can't feel my face, I don't want to be the first person to freeze while choosing a tree."

Kathryn tutted at this but kissed him anyways. She thought he looked cute, the end of his nose was red and his blue eyes were bright and bits of blonde hair peeked out from under his knit hat.

"That's a good idea because my feet are starting to hurt. And, if you get frostbite who'll carry the tree inside?"

"Security of course." He quipped without missing a beat.

"Such a prince." She sighed. "It's a good thing I like you."

With that, they took off in different directions and Liam vanished into a collection of trees. Maybe it was the cold and maybe it was the fact that she wanted tea, but Kathryn picked up the pace. On her second trip through the aisles, she found it. Its needles were full and lush, it wasn't scraggly or dried out. It even smelled like Christmas.

"Liam!" Her voice rang through the cold air. "I found it."

Liam let out a laugh as soon as he rounded the corner. "You're kidding right?"

"No? What's wrong with it, it's nice?"

"It's almost two times my height."

"And?"

Liam stood next to her and pointed up at it. "The flat isn't exactly tall."

She sighed and a frown pulled at her lips. "But I like this one."

At five months pregnant, Kathryn's emotions were subject to change at a moment's notice. And apparently, her ceilings being too low for this tree was just the thing to send her over the edge. Liam had been all too accommodating when it came to her sudden mood swings and this time was no different. He reached down to squeeze her hand.

"I know but it's too tall. And you wouldn't be able to decorate the top or anything." He rationalized, rubbing her shoulders. "I found one too, I think you might like it."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she couldn't tell if she was irritated by the fact that she was crying over a Christmas tree or that she couldn't have the one she wanted. But she nodded anyway and let him lead her through the plot of trees. They came to a stop and he pointed it out to her.

"What about this one?" Liam said cautiously, using the tone he always did when she got upset. "It looks the same, just a bit shorter."

Kathryn tilted her head and squinted at it. It was fairly similar and she didn't hate it right away. Liam had a timid look on his face as she considered it. It certainly seemed Christmas-y enough and healthy. She looked back to Liam and sniffed.

"I guess I like it." She admitted sheepishly. "But I get to decide how we decorate it."

"I guess my dream of designing Christmas trees will have to wait a year." Liam joked as he rubbed her shoulder. "Next Christmas, when we're in our own house we can have whatever tree you want. We can have one in each room if you want to."

The idea of next year seemed distant to her. But the idea of celebrating with Liam, who she'd be married to by then, and their baby was enough to cheer her up. Eventually, she cracked a smile.

"Promise?"

Liam's smile matched hers and his eyes were warm. "Promise."

"Sorry for, you know." She circled her finger in front of her face."Not my best moment."

"Oh, you mean crying about a tree? I hadn't noticed." He teased but kissed the top of her head. "Lucky for you, I was here to save the day. Not too bad for someone who's never picked out a tree."

Her sour mood had passed because she snorted and smacked him on the arm. "I'm emotional, leave me alone."

"I'll say." He deadpanned and jostled her. "But seriously, how perfect is this tree?"

"Fine, you saved the day. Now we have to commemorate it."

"But it's freezing, I just want to buy the tree and thaw my hands."

"You made me take a picture with a stupid pumpkin, it's only fair." Kathryn argued and then narrowed her eyes. "Plus, I'm pregnant you can't say no to me."

Liam pretended to make a big show of handing his phone over to his security detail and standing next to her in front of their choice. But after posing for a regular photo he kissed her cheek in the second. He took his phone back to let his detail handle paying for the tree. Kathryn looped her fingers through his and looked at the pictures.

"It's our first tree."

"Thanks to me." He reminded as they started towards the car. "If it were up to you we'd still be looking."

"You may have found the tree," She agreed but then gave a teasing smile. "Just remember that I get to decorate it."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have the first day of Kiam-mas. All the stories are connected and get better as we go along. Let me know what you liked and I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks!


End file.
